A Hunter Story
by Renessme1
Summary: Faith Lehane was a promising teenager with her whole life ahead of her. But when vampire's come in killing her parents and capturing her to make her a slave... All is left in her heart is hate and disgust for the vampire race as she became a slayer. But when she get's kidnapped again by the race she hates the most, would she fight for freedom or give up.
1. Prologe

"Say it." I said spitting blood that was suffocating me.

"Huh." His frown deepened. As he elevated me a little bit so the blood wouldn't suffocate me again.

"You can say it." I cough. Trying to distract him. He just winced as he cleaned more blood from my mouth.

"Faith…" He said as his voice almost broke. I smiled weakly at him. He groaned. "Let me turned you." I stiffened which hurt… "Heal you?" He said hopefully but his face was defeated.

"No." A tear slide down his cheek, and for some weird reason that moved me. I didn't wanted to do it… I really didn't wanted to-

"Ok." I said really slow. His eyes opened and he stared at me in shocked.

"What?" He gasp.

"Ok, you-" I cough more blood, I sat down which hurt badly so I laid back in his arms. "Yes, heal me." I shivered as I said the words. I swore to him once I would die first before he either heal me or turned me. I notice as his face fell. "You don't want to?" I blushed embarrassed he didn't wanted to do it. "You don't have too… is just you asked." He elevated me and I'm whimpered. He ignored me still pulling me to him as his fangs elongated. I gasped horrified, but he didn't give me a chance to say no. He bit into his wrist and put it to my mouth. I gave him a look. "Asher…" He put the wrist into my mouth.

"Drink." He ordered. I did making a face. But it started to taste good and I started to feel better. I grabbed his wrist and drank greedily, until he let go of me. I pulled back and stared at him confused. He smiled weakly.  
"You liked it." I blushed.

"Thanks." I said frowning as I didn't cough blood. I looked down and the bullet was next to me. "I survived a bullet wound to the chest." He smirk pulling me to his arms. We stared into each others eyes and we kissed, this kiss melting me like the first time, now that I was heal I was fired again.

"I love you." He whispered in my ears. I smiled closing my eyes.

"I love you too." He repeated kissing my forehead.

"Aww so, the little hunter fell in love with the vampire." I stiffened. We didn't break our stances just yet. So she kept going. "I got a better one too. The hunter fell in love with it's prey."

"Enough Bernice." I said standing up and turning to look at her. Behind her. The other hunters waited, and they wanted blood.


	2. A good hunter

He had me against the wall, hands to my side. He got close to me and I turned my head to the side, so our lips wouldn't touch.

"Say the word Faith." He purr in my ears. "I give up." I smirk elevating my legs still not looking at him and kick him hard on his groin. He let go of me falling to the floor. I laughed getting on top of him squeezing his neck.

"Say the word John." I smirk squeezing harder.

"I give up!" He groaned. I giggle getting of him. He stood up. I flip my hair to the side grinning.

"Damn Faith. Your beautiful and deadly." I smirk. He walked towards me. "The offer still stands. Want to go out." I bit my lips and stared at him. He was handsome I gave him that… he got blue eyes, short blond hair, of course he was built as he chest showed me…

"I don't know John." I said in a teasing voice. "I don't want you falling for me." He was in front of me and put his hands on my waist pulling me close to him. I smirk.

"Maybe you'll be the one that falls for me." I hit him on the chest hard making him stumble back. I turned around laughing.

"That dear John is impossible." Before walking out I grabbed a towel, put it around my neck and walked to the showers.

"You seem in a good mood." I giggle.

"I'm always on a good mood. Especially when I win at sparing." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what makes you so good, we all practice the same." I smirk and keep walking to my room and locked the door. I had a kick box pole and started kicking it until my hands turned red, then I used my legs… I got on my Treadmill and started running for an hour, then did abs until my body collapse on the floor. I didn't stopped there I did squats, then I prepared my self a hot bubble bath. I put on my headphone and got in the water falling asleep as Elizabeth words floated around my head.  
"I don't know what makes you so good, we all practice the same…" Yeah, I practice for two hours after sparing…at night we hunted those disgusting things that go bumping in the nights. Yeah, I wasn't always so good… two years before I joined the hunters I had a normal life… I was a happy teenager…

*Flash back*

I ran down the stairs grabbing an apple and running out the door.

"Honey eat something." I took a bite out of the apple and show it to my mother. She sigh. "That's not food." I smiled and took another bite.

"I'll eat a good lunch. Promise." She stared at me in disbelieve knowing damn well my lunch was a chicken salad with no dressing. I had an amazing body for a 16 year girl, but I had to work hard for it. I wasn't skinny now, but I had curbs and an ass… thanks to exercise and diet. I did eat meat, red meat… I got in my car and drove to school. Today was going to be a special day…. I parked next to Ethan's car and got out. He was waiting for me in our secret place. I ran to him and jumped on him kissing him. He kissed me back catching me. He caress my boobs sending my body on fire.  
"Ethan." I whispered. He stop and gave me a quick kiss.

"Sorry babe. I cant wait until tonight." I blush. "Tonight I make love to the hottest girl in school."

"I love you." He looked back at me.

"What baby?"

"I said. I love you." He kissed my neck.

"I love you too." We walked to class together. We made sure, we had all of our classes together. At the end of the class day he took me to a fancy restaurant. I order the most expensive of the menu and we drank champagne. An hour later we walked to the car and drove off to the park, he put a nice expensive sheet on the grass next to the lake, by now it was dark. He put the bottle of champagne and gave me a glass. WE drank until the bottle was almost empty.  
"Faith?" I smiled tipsy.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?" I nodded taking of my shirt he took his off, I smiled laying down on the sheet. He took his jeans off, and took mine's off together with my underwear. He got on top of me looking down at me. I smiled nervously. "After tonight you become my women." He kissed me, his hands roaming my body and I was on fire again. He got inside of me and I gasped in pain. He ignored me and started to rock back and forward. I pushed him away defensively, because it hurt. He grabbed hands and pinned them to my side and went faster.

"Ethan!" I said in pain, he took that as a pleasure and went faster moaning. I tried moving but he was stronger. Finally before he cum he got it out and let it fall to the side then collapse beside me. I stood there feeling a little bit like I was just raped….

"That was amazing." He kissed my shoulder and I didn't react, I just looked up.

"You hurt me." He sat down looking down at me.

"You were a virgin… you knew it was going to hurt." I glared.

"You were suppose to be gentle." He shrugged putting on his shirt.

"I lost control." He took the bottle of champagne and finish it. "Come on get dress. I got some where else to go."

I sat down wincing a little bit, the pain started to go away. "Where the hell do you have to be?"

"I'm going to see the boys." I glared. He just changed, he wasn't the affectionate guy from before.

"Cant you cancel? I just gave you my virginity!" He sipped up his pants giving me an exasperated look.

"Get dressed. And tell me right now if your going to be one of those needy girl because she lost her virginity…" I put on my shirt grunting angrily. Then my jeans.

"You know what you jerk. Take me home." He got to the passenger seat and we drove to my house. He leaned as if to kissed me and I slapped him so hard his cheek turned red. "How about this for needy. Were over. I walked out and slammed the door storming inside."

"How was your night with Ethan baby?"

"We broke up." I said running upstairs. I locked my door took off my clothes and took a long hot shower… I didn't have dinner that night just put on my pjs and felt asleep when a scream woke me up, then the sound of my moms favorite base breaking. I gasped opened my door and ran downstairs. My mom and father's voice were on the floor on them were two guys kissing their neck? I gasped and they turned towards me. I turned and ran back to my room, but I didn't went far. One of them grabbed me by the leg and dragged me down the stairs.

"What about the girl?" The one who dragged me down shrugged.

"I never had a pet…" I stared at them in disbelieve. I tried getting away but he held my leg still. The other guy eye me. "She looks 16."

"So?" They both shrugged and the guy started dragging me away.

"Let me go!" I finally found my voice. He put me over his shoulder and ran, making me gasp… His running become a blur. In what seem like a second we were at a room he open the door and threw me against the wall. I groaned in pain falling to the floor… He locked the door giving me such a look that make me shiver in fear.

"Your welcome." I glared.

"What' that welcome for?"

"I just save your life." I glared.

"Then let me go."

"Cant."

"Cant or wont?"

"Both. See my child." He said taking of his clothes, and for some weir reason I was glad I wasn't a virgin… although I was still sore.. "Your dead. There was an unfortunate fire at your house… killing you and your family…" I stared. He took a couple of steps towards me. I back away until I hit the wall.

"What are you?" I whispered. He smiled as his fangs elongated. I gasp.

"I'm a vampire." He said appearing in front of me as he held my arms, picking me up and putting me on the bed. "Since is your first night I'll make it pleasurable for you." I glared.

"I'll doubt it." He smirk.

"Feisty. Just like the doctor recommended me." He ripped my shirt off making me gasp. "Don't worry. You'll be naked from now on." As in on key, he ripped my jeans off.

"Please let-" I yelp in pain as his fangs bit on my breast, then I moaned in pleasure. Putting my arms on his neck for better access. He got inside of me rough, but the only reason I notice is because he stopped sucking my blood for a second then his mouth was again this time on my neck, he looked like a blur, but I was lost in a beautiful bliss…. I didn't wanted him to stop… then everything went black…

I spend a year with the vampire. His name was Marcus leavens. I didn't got out of his room, for the first week every time he opened the door I tried to escape earning me a kick in the stomach so hard that make me fly back hitting the wall and falling on the bed. He would punish me by raping me without feeding, making it painful. Eventually he got tired of it and chained me to the bed. He would take me off the chain just to rape me and feed off me. I tried killing myself by going in a hunger strike. He chain me to the bed so I couldn't move and put an ivy with nutrition thru my vein…. At least I didn't need to worry about being fat…. But thankfully at the end of that horrible year, the hunter's found the vampire's place and killed them all saving me and giving me a home….

*End of flashback.*

I got out of the bath putting a towel around my body…. Yeah I was good, because I knew how cruel vampires could be…. I couldn't give them the chance to capture me again because I wasn't an innocent 16 year old girl… now I was an 18 year old hunter who was the most powerful one of them all and being capture meant they would kill me painfully slow…

Yeah I was good, because I made a mission of life to wipe all of those blood sucker from face of the earth.

**Writer's Note: Thanks Talisa Ivashkov for being the first comment. Love the last name hehe. I'm a fan of Adrian ;)**


	3. Kidnapped by a soulless beast

I was with my partner walking around a park in provocative clothes, We use to wear shirts and jeans with boots, for better fighting skills, but vampires catch up to us knowing us as hunters, so fool ones would fight us trying to kill us, but dressed like this got more action. We sat by a bench and started talking a script. Vampires would stalk this place soon.

"Come on Brenda." Yeah, a fake name. We noticed that every time she said Faith they would know me. I smirk happy that vampire's were scared of me. "Le me borrow your papers for tonight."

"Do your own work!" I smirk.

"Please." I rolled my eyes taking the notebooks out.

"Fine, but this is the last-"

"Well." We both looked back to the voice. It was an handsome guy with glasses. Vampires.. I smiled looking him up and down. "What are two beautiful girls doing in the park this late?"

"Doing homework." I stood up making a show of showing him my boobs. "Why? Are you here to help us?" He looked me up and down appreciatively.

"I do charge." I giggle.

"How much?" I noticed movement behind him on the bush, I looked around and notice more movement. I stared. We were surrounded… meaning he knew damn well who I was. I put my hand on the back grabbing my stake.

"For you, just your body-" I showed him my stake.

"What are you doing?" He and Elizabeth said at the same time.

"He knows what we are." He smirk at me impressed. Elizabeth stood up stake in her hands.

"Smart little hunter I give you that. I didn't think you would figured it out until I had you in my arms." He wink at me making me glare.

"Too bad." The vampires showed them self. Elizabeth gasp and her hand shook. "But thank you." I smiled.

He raised an eyebrow. "For?"

"Bringing this many vampires. This would be a week worth of work." He chuckle.

"If you live." I ripped my skirt off and shirt and I was in a tank top and shorts I kick off my heels and Elizabeth did the same thing shaking. I rolled my eyes. I would do most of the work. He stared at us amused. "Your friend got the normal response, even for a hunter. Can we just talk?" I laughed.

"This many vampires have something to say?"

"Nope. You are well known as being stubborn. We need to make you listen." I flip the stake on my hand getting on top of the bench. Elizabeth turned to the other side to watch my back.

"Well then, come on an talk to me." Three vampires jumped my way and three towards Elizabeth. I kick one on the stomach, stake one and the third one got on me making me fall to the floor as he got on top of me. I put my legs on his stomach and flip us, so now I was on top of him and stake him. I heard Elizabeth scream as two vampires drank from her. I stake one, but another vampire grabbed my hands when I was going to attack the other one. I use the way he was holding my hands and turn in a way that I kicked him making him let go of me. I stake him and did a flip, staking the other one. Elizabeth had a silly grin. Shit. I stayed by her side protectively. While Vampires made a circle around us.

"You wont win Faith Lehane. Your good." He looked at the vampires I already killed. "You have kill 6 vampires while your friend got one… I looked at the circle who was double doing the math on my head. He smirk amused. "Even if your good to get 20, I brought an army. Come willingly… or I'll make you." I glared breathing hard. He was right.

"No." I said thru gritted teeth.

"So stubborn." Two vampires came at me from the back and I was able to kill them. So the vampire made a motion and I was on the floor as 4 vampires held me still while one drank from me. I tried fighting them off, I got one off me, but soon I gave in to the amazing bliss of that bite. He drank greedily until I was seeing blurry. Almost drunk like. The other vampires let go of me and the one that drank from me pick me up and put me over his shoulders. I smiled and stared at my friend with a frown. A vampire was looking at the leader with a question on his eyes.

"Enjoy. We got what we came from. One less hunter to worry about." He smirk and sank his fangs on Elizabeth she moaned putting her hands around his neck.

"No. Stop it!" I said weakly. "You'll kill her." But the vampire was walking away with me. I watched as the light went out of Elizabeth's eyes. I tried fighting the vampire, but he did something and everything went black. I woke up groaning I sat down and looked around. I was in a white room no window and the door had no door knob. I stared. Suddenly the door opened and I stood up in a fighting position. He smirk.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why not?" I glared, but I knew the answer. He took a lot of blood from me. I haven had dinner last night… and no breakfast. I was woozy. He smirk readying my thought.

"I can even have my way with you, and you would just know what I'm doing, there wouldn't even be a fight in you." I stared, but I was scared, he was sort of right.

"I would die fighting you. You will never drink from me again." I said thru gritted teeth. Really fast he was on top of me making me fall back to the bed.

"Ok baby girl. Fight." I did, but I didn't move him. He chuckle. "You might be one of the stronger hunter." He licked my neck making me shake repulsed. "But without food and a proper vitamin B-12 your weak, worse than a human. A human would have more fight on her." I tried kicking him again, only getting him an erection and he was by the door breathing hard. I sat staring at him.

"With all your bravado." I paused to smirk at him. "And your as disgusted by me as I am with you." He glared.

He was by my side grabbing my hand hard and putting it in his groins. "If I didn't wanted you." He put my hand harder in his groin. "This wouldn't happened."

"They why not rape me?" I didn't wanted him to touch me. As it was… I wanted to burned my hand off. But I was curious. He let got of me and was by the door again.

"In time… but for now. You'll be our prisoner."

"Why let me live?" He stared at me in disbelieve.

"We don't waste human like you like that. Your better off as a pet."

"I'm not-" He smirk.

"You wont have a choice."

"I'll kill my self, you might as well kill me." That made him laugh.

"So stubborn."

"Let me go!"

"I cant." He said with a grave voice then cleared his throat and his seductive voice came back. "Your mine now, and eventually we'll have sex." I gasped horrified… I had been rape for a vampire before… but that's the one reason I joined the hunters… to never be-

"You'll just have to warm up to me, maybe we'll get married first. I'm old fashion like that."

"I'll never agree." He smirk.

"You wont have a say." There was a knock then a girl entered with food. It made my mouth watered. I eye it hungrily. "It's for you."

"I'm not hungry." My stomach growled at me. The vampire chuckle.

"Are you going on a hunger strike?" I glared. "Oh." He smirk, taking his glasses out. I gasp. He had green eyes. "What? Use to the red eyes?" He gave the girl the glasses and took the tray walking towards me. "Yeah, we can pick eye colors. Red one is the real one, by using magic on our eyes we lose strength." I save that information in my heart. "You wont find another vampire with eye colors." He sat by me. "Now eat."

"NO." He smirk.

"I'll make you." I smirk at him. "What you think I'm too weak for it? Or your contacts." He showed me his other hands. Two pairs of plastic something was on it. I stared. "You don't think we wouldn't check you." I suddenly looked down. I was wearing a hospital gown, and under it I was naked. I suddenly felt self conscious. "Better access." He said reading my thoughts. I shiver.

"What so I'm your blood/sex slave?" Been there before.

"You're my fiancé."

"Against my will!" I spat on his face. He growled putting the food on the bed. I flinch. He took his shirt off and clean his face. He grabbed my face with one hand rough fully making me look at him. Tears fell down from how hard he was holding me. I couldn't close my eyes.

"Kiss me." He growled but I found it sexy. I smiled and got close to him, he stepped back not wanting the kiss I frowned. "Eat first." I nodded and ate. Once I was almost done I blink out of the spell I glared at him. Then I made a face. Looking at the plate.

"What did I ate?" He smirk.

"Steak with French fries, cheese cake and a coke." I glared.

"Those are full with calories!" He smirk.

"Don't worried baby girl. Those are my favorite food, is the only thing you'll be eating. I'll take half." Before I notice he was on top of me biting my neck, and drinking my blood. We both moaned at the same time, again I felt his bulge and he was by the door. I stayed there laying on the bed with a silly grin. "Sweet dream baby girl." I took the coke fast and drank feeling like I was shocking in something small. Then I breath. He chuckle. "Good you drank your vitamin." How in the hell? The door open he was half way down and turned to look at me.

"By the way were getting married tomorrow morning…. Tomorrow night you will be my women." I gasped as the door close, and I didn't know how but I knew I had to escape.


	4. Destine to be a vampire

One of the girls entered to give me breakfast, but I was waiting by the door once she step in I punched her in the face hard making her stumble back I ran. I was a little stronger today. Finding my way around the house I ran to the kitchen and grab a wooden spoon and a knife and sharpen the spoon into a stake then stop to listen to the voice.

"Axel!"

"Yes?" The vampire responded sounding sleepy.

"Faith escape."

"What?" He roared.

"Did you send guards after her?"

"Yes, but-"

"What are you still doing here? She shouldn't have gone far."

"I don't think she got out the house, she's around here." A long pause. Being a hunter I learned how to steady my heart. I was totally calm knowing that's what he was listening for.

"Who was schedule to feed her breakfast today?"

"Karina."

"Kill her for stupidity." I kicked the door open, hitting a vampire on the back and making him fly to a wall. He stood up fast turning towards me fangs out. "My fiancé." Smirk at me. "I knew you wouldn't let a human die because of your bravery." I curse my self for my stupidly.

"I'm leaving."

"I cant aloud that baby girl." A vampire came towards me. Big mistake. I stake him without hesitation. The vampire stared at me amazed. I fought my way leaving a trail of dead vampires once it was me and my so call fiancé. I ran, he tried to grabbed me but I slashed his hands. He growled and I made my escape. I put my hand on the door knob but someone grabbed me by the hair pulling me back hard. I yelp in pain and hit a wall. A big robust vampire stared at me. His face wasn't friendly. He made me step back scare. I lost the knife but still had the wooden spoon.

"Let go of the spoon child before is the last thing you hold." I stood up slowly wincing, my head was killing me. Suddenly the one that kept calling me baby girl was by the big vampire's side. He gave him a small glared then turned to me. "I said-"

"I heard you. Not listening." He took a step towards me, but the other vampire put a hand on his chest.

"Nathan- Let me handle it."

"You got a second. Then great hunter or not. She's dead." He nodded and turned towards me.

"Faith."

"I'm not-" In a second he was in front of me pushing me back. Hands above my head he squeezed the wrist's so hard I dropped the spoon. The Nathan guy was beside us and took the spoon glaring my way.

"It. Was. My. Spoon."

"I'll buy you too." He said not letting go of me. Nathan shot daggers my way and disappeared. He turned towards me. I hated how close we were. I could feel his warmth and everything. He glared at me. "That's twenty thousand dollars!" He glared.

"I didn't tell you to buy them. Is illegal." I gasped, as his fangs sink into me. I had a moment to glare at him then my feet were weak as I was lost in the beautiful bliss of the endorphin. When he let go of me we were back at the stupid room. I was still drugged from the bite. He spit in the trash can and hit the wall.

"Your costing me money now!" I sat down still woozy. He punch the wall making a hole. I winced.  
"I told you to let me go." I said in a whisper feeling vulnerable.

He was in my face in second. "I. Cant."

"Just kill me." I look away feeling stupid. He put a hand under my chin and make me look at him. I glare.

"I cant do that." He said softly. He let go of me and turned making his back be on my face. "It was easy for us to get rid of your kind… until you came into the picture… Yeah I can kill you and your kind would be extinct with you."

"There are strong hunters out there."

"They are all dead…. You know no one is as strong as you." He turned staring at me. "Why?" I bit my lips. "So stubborn." Someone came in and I gasp as the girl entered. She looked bad, beaten. The vampire smirk at my expression. "That's right. She got punish for your indiscretion." The girl glared my way then looked down.

"Asshole!" I slapped him and threw punches his way. He hiss pushing me back and pinning me to the bed. I kept kicking and screaming. "It wasn't her fault! I punch her!" He wasn't faced.

"She should of known better. Your not her first hunter." She put the plate on the table and walked away. He didn't let go of me.

"No! It wasn't her fault!" Tears felt down my cheek. My whole mission was helping human, and one suffered a beating the poor girl.

"Then don't try the same stupidity, and she'll be fine." I spit on his face. He growled getting of me, and taking off his shirt. I noticed he had muscle, but it wasn't horrible they were perfect length, he wasn't paled like the usual vampire either. He was tanned. I stared. "Magic." He said I glared at him.

"If you don't like what you are kill your self." He kept the smirk.

"Is that what you would do?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm. Such a short life."

"I'm only 25." He chuckle and I understood. "I'm I going to be your vampire bride?" He looked me up and down.

"If your strong now, imagine how strong you will be once your turned." I shiver horrified.

"I would-"

"Stake your self?" He laughed.

"Even though you're the same person sort of… you change your point of view."

"How would you know?"

"I was turned against my will."

"What would you call against your will?" He sat by my side. I move so we wouldn't be so close.

"Vampire's entered my house tide us down in chair facing each other, in my parents room. They were 5 male and a girl. The five of them took turned on my mother raping her… my father would of yell at them, but he was busy having sex with the female vampire…she had sex with him while feeding off him." I didn't stopped him. His father must have had an erection from the vampire feeding off him. "She kept at it until she drank him dried… but I didn't noticed… my eyes were glued at my mother. She suffered and cried thru the first four." He closed his eyes wiping tears away. "The fifth was wrong."

"I don't-"

He ignored me and continued. "He was sadistic. He beat her up and made her repeat his horrible words… He raped her destroying her insides while feeding, but he didn't give her pleasure. He made sure it hurt her until she gave her last breath. My little sister was next. I could tell you how she went, but you get my point."

"Then still your one of them."

"I was force into this life." He said thru gritted teeth. "The girl turned me wanting me to be her husband. I pretended I liked her to survived, then kill her and those fucking bastard… I was this creature… I learned to accepted."

"But your still forcing me into this life."

"You wont stop hunting us, we stopped killing humans."

"Doesn't mean your natural." He glared standing up.

"That's why your fate is sealed. Your destine to become me."

"Over my dead body." He smirk and walked out. I gave an exasperated yell and threw my self back in the bed… No one is going to rescue you. My stupid conscience was right. The hunters would assume me dead and move on… we seen this to often, we never risk a search mission, because it was a death sentence. My only option was trying to escape, but I was scare for the human girl who would be punish… I needed a really good plan… maybe bring the girl with me some how…. So I would take at least two days… I needed to talk the girl and find out if she was kidnapped or working willingly. Great, your stuck here for two more days as a vampire feed off you.


	5. Getting comfortable with a vampire

The girl came next morning with breakfast and threw the plate on the floor. I stared at her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She turned to glared at me.

"Getting you in trouble."

"Like you care." I stared.

"Do you know what I am?"

"A hunter." She said in disgust.

"Yes. I work to serve people like you."

"Like me?" She asked in disbelieve. "I'm not a slave."

"You sure fool me." She glared.

"I want to be a vampire." I stared.

"So you work for them for free, getting a beating for something you didn't do."

"I did do it. I was too careless." She glared my way. Then turned to leave. Before she knocked again I spoke.

"You want to get out?" She stop and turned giving such a cold look.

"Get. Out.?" She said it separately as if tasting them giving me a look of disgust.

"No. I want to be a vampire." I couldn't help myself.

"A soulless monster?"

"Is that were true, you would have been dead by now. Axel care about you."  
I cough. "No, I'm just a good hunter. He want to turned me to use my strength." She smirk amused that I know.

"He could of turned you by now. Why hasn't he?" She had a point there.

"You tell me, since your defending him."

"They are not all monster… he's been thru a lot… yet he's a good guy." Her eyes light up, as she spoke about him with adoration.

"You like him." I said watching her as she blink coming to the reality.

"Doesn't matter… He's not the one to be in love with someone." I nodded unimpressed. It would be stupid to find a vampire to fall for someone. She glare letting go of the door. "You think you know so damn much about vampires. What you got rape as you were a virgin? You fell for one, that left you. I heard them all."

"Did you hear the one that they go to a 16 year old girl house killing her parents then taking her and making her a sex/blood slave?" She stared unimpressed.

"Axel had it worse." I glared.

"He should of killed himself. Rid the world of his evil." She came towards me and try to hit me. I dodge her, and tried evading her. She came at me again. "Stop it." I warned her. She ignored me. I hit her across the head making her stumbled. I kick her in the stomach, she was so weak that she flew back towards a wall. Making her pass out. I knock on the door as if it was her, a vampire open. I kick him in the stomach using all my hunter strength. He grunt hitting the wall. I didn't give him chance to recover I kick him and hit him until he didn't stood up fast from the floor. I ran this time didn't waste time going to the kitchen. I went to the front door and kicked it open hurting my leg. I limp outside and ran until I bump with something hard falling back to the floor. I looked up to find Nathan glaring down at me.

"Axel let you out?" I scooted back trying to get up. He was in front of me in an instant grabbing me by the neck and pulling me up. "He didn't." He said amused. "Yet, your still trying stupidly to run away." I tried breading thru his hands he was squeezing too hard. He notice my leg. "Want me to heal that?"

"No!" I said thru gritted teeth. He chuckle.

"Nathan." He let go of me making me fall to the floor hard as he turned towards Axel. I scooted back trying to get away from them. But I felt on my leg hurting it worse. So I was painfully slow.

"Your pet ran away again." He chuckle but his laugh wasn't in it.

"That's why I'm keeping her." That made Nathan laugh.

"Do you mind sharing her?" He said in a teasing voice.

"Have you shared yours?"

"Good point." Nathan disappeared in a blur. Axel turned to glared at me and notice me scooting back and he watched me amused.

"You think you can get away with a fractured leg?" I glared and kept at it. He sat down on a bench crossing his arms as he watched me a smiled on his stupid lips. Then I yelp in pain as something got on my hands. I felt back and looked at my hands. Before my body hit the grass he was holding me and grabbed my hand. "Silly hunter-" He saw the nail in the palm of my hands and took it out. I started bleeding and he put my hands close to his face and smelled closing his eyes. I stared at him disgusted. He open his eyes and cut his wrist. I watched him bleed until it heal it self. "You need to drink the blood Faith."

"It's that what I'm suppose to do?" I glared. He rolled his eyes and pick me up in his arm, making me let out a small sob.

"Your going to be in a lot of pain, if you don't let me heal you."

"No!" I said stubbornly. He was in our room in an instant, girls were taking the girl I knocked out, out of the room. He put me on the bed gently. I winced and he got out of the room. I tried moving the leg and it hurt to much… When I kicked the door I did it wrong. I felt stupid. I broke a sheet from the bed and put it around my hand stopping the bleeding. He was back with something with water, and clean gauges. He sat next to me and pick up my leg putting it in his lap.

"Don't touch me." I said thru gritted teeth. He looked up from me with a frown.

"Is either this or by blood?"

"Neither." He put his hands in a fist.

"I been patiently with you, but if I choose for you, I will choose the blood into your system?"

"Fine, the slower version." He stood up with a vampire speed letting my foot fall to the bed. I yelp in pain.

"Take off your pants." I stared. "Take off your pants." I glared standing up and taking up my pants tears falling down my cheek from the pain. I finally was on my panties and I sat down wincing. He was taking longer than I would imagine I looked up and notice him watching me. He blink sitting down grabbing my leg more gently this time. He started cleaning it and I held back tears. "I think Nathan hurt you worse by dropping you. He started putting a cask on it. "You wont be kicking and running around for a while." He said amused.

"I wont stop." He stared at me still looking amused.

"Faith Lehane." He said my name with reverence making me looked into those green eyes. "You're the most stubborn hunter I ever met." I feel uncomfortable by the way he was looking at me.

"I'm pretty sure that's not true." I said looking away.

"Oh it is. Your not the first hunter we kidnap. It takes two days for them to brake."

"It's only been two days." I said trying not to blush.  
"Yes, your hurt, tire…yet you would not let me heal you." When I turned to glared at him he was right in front of me. I didn't notice him move close. "I could make you see stars." He whispered his breath hot in my face, and for the first time it wasn't disgusting. It smell like pepper mint, one of my favorite flavors.

"I- I -" I cleared my throat. "I know. I don't want to." He got closer to me somehow managing not to hurt me.

"Are you sure?" His breath was really close now. I closed my eyes trying to calm my heart.

"Stop it…" I whispered. He didn't move.

"Stop what?" He said amusement in his voice.

"Your compulsion." He chuckle.

"I'm not using it. I promise."

"Get. Off. Then." I said thru gritted teeth.

"Why?"

"Your making me un-" I yelp in pain as he bit me lowering me down, then I was lost in the beautiful endorphin. I put my hands on his shirt pulling him close, then everything went black.


	6. It's a deal

I woke up feeling dizzy from the bite I sat down and there was food already on my bed. I looked hot. I frown and I looked up at the sound of the door. Axel walked in with a smiled. I took the tray and threw it towards him. He dodge as the food hit the door. He looked at it then at me.

"Didn't like you breakfast?"

"You bit me." I said accusingly.

"You didn't seem to mind. You pulled me closer." I glared.

"You know what the bite does." He raised an eyebrow.

I grunted irritated. He sat next to me. I gave him a warning look. He elevated his hands as in surrender. "I come in peace."

"What do you want with me?" He shrugged.

"I want you to beg me to turn you." He gave me a seductive smile.

"That will never happened. You might want to save time and money and kill me." He looked me up and down making me realized. I was only in my bra and panties. I put the sheet over me.

"Your still my food source." I glared.

"Your such an asshole." He was on top of me lowering me to the bed. I held on a gasp.

"Am I now." I gulp. "I know you don't find me indifferent."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm on top of you and you look nervous."

"I-"

"Save it faith."

"Get off me." I said looking away. He did.

"Why are you acting different towards me?" I sat down glaring at him.

"I want to go home."

"Your-"

"No!" I stood up wincing and I ignored the pain. "This is not my home. Either fucking kill me or let me go!"

"I cant." He said surprise at my outburst.

"Why the hell not?!"

"You wont retire." I glared at him.

"Fine." I sat down hurting my leg a little bit. "I'll retire." I glared at him. "Let me go." He studied me.

"What if you get in trouble?" He said looking at me as if he was concern.

"I survived 18 years without you."

"But lately I been saving you too much."

"I'll manage now."

"Let me heal you, so you have a fighting chance."

"No!" He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Eat your breakfast. Then your free to go." I calmed my heart, and nodded. He gave me a sad look and disappeared. An hour later the girl brought me food. She put the tray on the table and stared at me with an amused look.

"So your finally free?" I nodded as I started to eat. "And that doesn't hit you as strange?"  
"Yes, but I have to try." She smirk.

"You are stubborn are you."

"I wish everyone would stop calling me that."

"Well you are. Your only leaving this place as a vampire." I gasp. I ate faster and put my clothes on ignoring the pain. She left giving me a last amused look. The door was left open. I walked to it slowly once I reach it. Axel appeared in front of it blocking my view. I watched him suspiciously.

"Just came to say goodbye. You do know." He leaned closer to me… I didn't pulled back. "Your fair game, once your out of my property."

"I figured. Could I have my cell phone back?" He handed it to me fully charge.

"Would you want me to give you a few times alone in the room."

"No." He would listen to my conversation.

"Are you sure? I want to give you some advantage."

"No." I texted a code and coordinate while I walked to the door. He walked me until the line where I would officially step into the woods. I looked back at him, he had a sad smiled but he hid it. I took off running, well limping. I took my cell phone and call Samantha.

"Yes?" She said in a guarded voice.

"Did you get my text." I said losing my voice, and hiding behind a tree. So far I wasn't followed.

"Faith?" I sigh irritated.

"Yes! Did you get my text."

"I did…" I frown, she sounded evasively. "But-"

"But what? Are you guys close by… I send the test a couple of minutes ago…"

"Faith we assume it was a trap." My heart sank. "I'll send them n-now."

"Don't bother. I'll be dead by then." I threw the cell phone against a tree as it broke. I watched it. Then I heard it. The sound of wolfs… I took of running, which was pathetic with my broken leg. Suddenly a big enormous beast stood in front of me. A hell hound. I back away hearing a growled. I turned. I was surrounded by the beast. I watched horrified. This would be a horrible painful death. I took my knife out and face them showing them bravery when in truth I was scare. One was about to jumped towards me when Axel stood in front of me protectively. I sigh relieve.. I couldn't help it… I didn't wanted to died mauled by dogs. They challenged him but didn't attack. They left. I sat down on the grass trying to calm down. I looked up to notice Axel watching me. But he didn't had his usual smirk. He extended his hands. I eye it like it was poison. He bent over so we were eye levels. I glared.

"So where are the hunters?" He purposely looked towards the broken cell phone. I bit my lips trying to held back tears. He dropped his smirk. "I'm sorry." I didn't look at him. "Let me show you some vampire's might have better hearts that your precious hunters."

"Well would you have go?"

"Yes."

"Even if it was a trap?"

"Why are you defending them? Didn't you just said your blood sucker would of showed heart?" He picked me up and ran. I started to protest but he ignored me. In a couple of minutes we were at a deserted beach only a house in sight. He told me to hid there, that they wouldn't see me, but I would be able to see everything. He was going to do something similar that I did. So he walked in with me, his phone in hands once he started walking away he texted. In seconds. He was surrounded with vampires armed and ready for a war. I stared they were checking that Axel was ok… they weren't paying attention at their surronding. Tears started falling down my cheek. I envy that love… I though the hunters had it for me… but we were just soldiers that they could get more anytime one died….

"You can come out now." The vampire glared at him, some of them smack him around, but they finally left. I walked towards him hiding tears.

"That still doesn't change my mind about you guys… you still drink blood to survive is not natural."

"Humans eat rare meat. Isn't that similar?"

"No." He stared at me, giving me a look that said I was being stubborn. I bit my lips. He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him and make me sit down as we watched the sea.

"Do you want your freedom back?" I rolled my eyes.

"What for, your just going to trick me into being save by you."

"You think all that is my doing?" He said with a fake hurt.

"The hell hounds were yours?" I said looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"They are always around the house. They protect us."

"Fine." I said glaring at him. "Why wont you leave me where they found me?"

"I cant do that… they are only letting you out is if you make it out of the vampire's ground alive."

"Will I?" He smirk.

"Maybe if you were heal." He raised his eyebrow again asking the silence question.

"I'll wait two weeks. I'll should be better by then. Then I'll take you up on your offer." He chuckle.  
"it's a deal." He smirk walking towards me and picking me up in his arms, then he took off running. He put me back on the bed. I sigh. "What now?"

"Can I have my own room?"

"No." He walked towards me I took two steps back. He smirk and was in front of me grabbing me by the waist.

"What are you doing?" He smirk lowering to the bed. For some stupid reason we locked eyes. Then he bit me. I yelp, then the beautiful endorphin kicked in. I moaned, he moaned as well, and caressed me. It feel great. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he stiffened. Suddenly he was by the door. He was breathing hard and watching me in a way I didn't understand.

"I didn't think you wanted me."

"I-I-I don't." He stared and looked more relaxed.

"Then?"

"You know it's from the bite… stop biting me please."

"No." Then he walked out… I sigh frustrated. By now, the endorphin from the bite left. This vampire was going to kill me.


End file.
